


Too much

by EffyBeat



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Drabble, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Kind of a vent fic, M/M, Passive-aggression, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffyBeat/pseuds/EffyBeat
Summary: Everything is too much, is something he says way too much. He feels it way more often.





	Too much

The anxiety is somenthing he's been struggling with most of his life, for more than he can remember.

The meth too, since his parents thought, or more like... they didn't thought, it would be a good idea for their only son to have **coffee** mixed with that damn thing that he was so fucking addicted to now.

 

**Over 62,000 people died of overdoses in 2016**

 

Sometimes he wishes he was like one of those persons that choose their adicctions, like Stan and his alcoholism or his boyfriend Craig and his stupid cigarretes. I mean at least they got to choose, well, in some way. He's not counting genetic factors.

 

Maybe he is just being a pussy about it, maybe _it was_ his choice, and he keeps choosing to keep taking it. Maybe it was all his fault.

 

But he just couldn't help it. Everything was just too fucking much. All the negative thoughts, all the things that were approaching, prom, graduatiom, incoming exams, current exams, Denver trips for collage applications, choosing a carrer that would decide everything on his life from now on, work, expectations, school, his parents, his boyfriend, that probably was staying with him out of pity.

 

The constant thought of 'it has to be done', or 'you have to do it'. He didn't wanted to dissapoint his parents, he didn't wanted to dissapoint Craig.

 

Everything was too much. 

 

Everything pushed him further and further to the edge. He is just scared that the drug won't work anymore. That the bad is only gonna get worse. That the serotonin won't be enough. 

 

At the begining it was like he was a rockstar, and far too quickly it went to hell. It became a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll edit it or I'll add more. It was more like a venting thing here. Sorry if there was any mistakes, english is not my mother language. Point any mistakes if you find any please!  
> Kudos and comments are very well recieved.  
> Extra points if you know the song this came from!


End file.
